danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
The High Elf's Departure Part 2
The High Elf's Departure Part 2 (ハイエルフの旅立ち・下) is a special story included in the Sword Oratoria BD Volume 4 booklet. Summary Sometime later, Larfal Ljos Alf arrived at the site of the battle, having left the castle on his horse to lead the search party. He asked the knight leader about the situation, prompting him to apologize to his king, adding that there was a God in the forest who had given Riveria a falna. Angered by the news, Larfal ordered his men to find and bring back Riveria, leaving behind some Elves to help the frozen knights. Elsewhere, Loki, Finn, Riveria, and Aina were making their way through the forest on foot as they were forced to leave the injured Unicorn and horse behind. Riveria was disgusted at Loki's behavior, and considered herself a prisoner of the latter, not really happy with her situation. After hearing Riveria's explanation about their situation, Loki tried to recruit Aina into the familia, prompting the former to tell her to keep her dirty hands away from Aina. Finn wondered if Riveria and Aina were something different than master and servant, to which Riveria stated that they were friends, as she was the only one who didn't treat her as a princess. Moving on, Finn tried to introduce himself, though Riveria laughed at him, not interested in a race she considered to be despicable. In response, he provoked her, though fortunately Loki and Aina intervened, and the two introduced themselves to each other. While they retraced their steps, Finn wondered what they'd do once they left the forest, as they'd be causing an international problem in taking Riveria and Elves across the world would attack them to try and take her back. They were then attacked by a group of Dread Wolves, which Riveria began killing with her bow and arrows, all the while noting how her eyesight had improved with a falna. She mocked Finn for being unable to use a bow, though he simply stated that familia members covered for each other, and stated that they'd be fine with her skill at archery, successfully talking her into killing all of the monsters. Once she was finished, Loki called her Riveria-tan, much to her disgust. Unfortunately, the knights had drawn closer while they were dealing with the monsters, Finn and Aina hearing the sound of horses, forcing them to run. Due to the four of them being on foot, there was nothing they could do to outrun the horses, and they were forced to deal with them in a clearing that had a dome above them made of branches of leaves. Larfal and Riveria got into an argument, with Riveria demanding to know why the Elves kept to their forests, to which Larfal told her that Alf's Royal Forest was sacred ground, and if that and the High Elves died out, the Elves would lose something they relied on and become like the Pallums when they found out that Fianna didn't exist. He continued to state that he wouldn't allow the High Elf bloodline, as Riveria was his only child and Elves had lower birth rates than other races, and wondered what she was unhappy about. Riveria told him that she hated him and the village and that she wasn't his puppet Irritated by her response, he turned his attention to Loki, stating that they needed to be the Elves' idol of worship during the current age to prevent the Elves from being corrupted by the Gods, who he considered to be depraved beings that loved amusement. Loki told him that she didn't understand lower world politics that much, adding that she believed people should live more freely, and walked forward and bowed, asking him to give her his daughter, promising to make her happy. Everyone became silent, with Finn suppressing a smile, and an enraged Larfal ordered the Elves to kill them except for Riveria. Finn and Riveria easily dealt with them, irritating Larfal who ordered his knights to surround them. At that moment, a Green Dragon attacked them, causing Larfal to realize that it was the child of the Green Dragon his father had killed 100 years ago. The knights began retreating, and Larfal told Riveria to come with him, stating that now wasn't the time to be fighting among themselves. As she hesitated, Finn told her to start chanting, asking if her resolve was that small, in addition to stating his own goal, and told her that he was leaving his back to her. Spurred on by his words, she began chanting while Finn used Hell Finegas to fight the monster. Seeing this, Larfal stood still ignoring a knight's pleas for him to retreat, wondering why she longed for the outside world, prompting Loki to tell him that children were meant to depart into a world of possibilities that even the Gods couldn't see through. Once she finished chanting, Riveria used Wynn Fimbulvetr at the Green Dragon, freezing and destroying it, and the magic continued to destroy everything in its path, creating a huge hole in the forest. This allowed Riveria and Larfal to see the rising sun for the first time, as the forest was covered in branches and leaves that blocked off the sky. Seeing this, she turned around to tell her father that she was leaving, to which he told her to do whatever she wished to. After they left, a knight asked her if it was all right to let them leave, causing him to say that it was fine, ordering the knight to prepare a horse to deliver a message. Outside of the forest, Riveria was excited at all of the new things she was seeing, and Finn noted that she seemed like a child. Reminded by his words, Loki asked how old Riveria and Aina were. When Aina told her they were past 70, Loki remarked that they were old hags, prompting Riveria to argue that they were still youthful by Elven standards, demanding to know why Finn was laughing. Sometime later, Larfal announced to the Elves across the world that Riveria had departed, causing the Elves to be excited. Characters *Larfal Ljos Alf *Loki *Finn Deimne *Riveria Ljos Alf *Aina Tulle Magic *Hell Finegas *Wynn Fimbulvetr Monsters *Dread Wolf *Green Dragon Navigation